


Allegorical Archetype

by linkjames24



Category: RWBY, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linkjames24/pseuds/linkjames24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new story for a New Year. That's what Touma thinks. Unfortunately it has to be spent in Beacon Academy. Of all the places, why that one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Allegorical Archetype. 1

A crossover between Toaru Majutsu no Index and RWBY, starting a year before the four came together. Featuring Touma.

-0-

Touma Kamijou here, finally arriving into Beacon Academy. I check the place out and wonder why it's so fancy, looking more like a castle than a school. Initiates like me walk through, the air of excitement and confidence brimming through their bones.

I wonder why, when hunters are sent to die.

I know mine did. My parents never came back home, sent on their last quest that saved lives, in exchange for their own. I'm still a little angry about that, actually. But whatever. Beggars can't be choosers.

Not like I've got a home now anyway, so I'm here to start over.

I walk inside the auditorium, where a silver haired man in a black suit, green tie, and green scarf began telling the tales about hunters and how worthless we were. I tuned him out and got my sleeping stuff ready. I already know how some of these stuff work.

"Hey, I'm Coco." A girl says, sunglasses glinting as she talks to another one, with golden hair.

"Othinus," She says, arms crossed over her red dress. I look at the two and almost whistle. They look like rich kids, and I can't even compare. What's up with that? Fashionable style when going to battle Grimm? Might as well look good for the camera when you're sent to the morgue. Whatever. I shake my head and go to sleep.

The next day we got ready.

I wore a simple blue hoodie over my black shirt, alongside black jeans and shoes.

Glynda Goodwitch, and isn't that name a mouthful, asked me some very odd questions. A blonde with glasses, wearing a teacher's uniform with a blue cape. She looked very stern and strict.

"Where's your armor?" She asks, her magic wand or something hoed in one hand, slapped in the other.

"Um, I don't have any?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Kamijou, be sure to understandthis is not a game. For your safety, more than the others."

"I'm well aware of that, Ma'am. My parents were hunters too, you know?"

She gave a nod and went on her way. "Breakfast is on the cafeteria, and the exit just outside Beacon." She looked back at me. The light shined brightly, making me cover my eyes with my hand. "If you're compelled to run away, no one will fault you for it. You can always return another day."

I grit my teeth.

"Stupid teacher know it all." I grumble and enter the cafeteria. There was a silver haired girl in a white sundress devouring all the meals, inhaling them.

Our eyes briefly met, and for a moment I thought I saw something in her that...

That...

Before I realized it one hand was reaching towards her. The girl was in the process of biting another bread, but then slowly put it in her pocket and walked away.

Shit. I make all the weird first impressions.

I sigh, sit on a chair, and take a slice of bread.

After eating breakfast I prepare alongside my fellow hunters to be in our entrance exam.

It's at the top of the cliff.

I stood atop a launch pad, ready to bring it my all. I take deep breathes, inhale; exhale. Inhale, exhale. Inhale...

Oh crap I'm going to die!

I don't want to die!

"Hey, are you alright?" A brown haired girl asks me.

"Um, I don't think I'm going to make it?" I sort of answer back. She wore a simple brown shirt, jeans, and shoes.

The brown haired girl smiles at me kindly. "It's alright." She says. "None of us are prepared, and some have a natural disadvantage. Tell you what, let me help you with your landing if you help me with some information."

"Uh... Sure." I say.

She jerks a thumb towards the golden haired girl Coco was talking to yesterday. "Do you know her name?"

"Othinus, I think." And wow is she beautiful. She's wearing another red dress, but somehow shorter and designed with red roses.

"Othinus, huh..." She says, looking up at the sky. She blinks her eyes for a moment, and then smiles at me. "Don't worry. I've got your back."

Thank you for your words stranger, I keep to myself.

"The first person you make eye-contact with will be your partner for the rest of your time here in Beacon." Ozpin says. Uh, what?

The brown haired girl smirks at me. Electricity sparks from her forehead. I clench my fist in response. She caught the reaction and glanced on my fist.

"So that's where, huh?" She smirks again. It's starting to get annoying.

A swordsman was launched into the air, and towards Emerald Forest, a place infested with Grimm. Yay me! Another one, this time a crying rabbit Faunus (bless her soul) followed, holding a brown box made of wood or something similar.

"Just follow the wind!" The brown haired girl says, and then she was launched into the air. I could see her burst blue energy as she soared towards the Emerald Forest.

Wait. That's it? What kind of crappy advice is that!?

Before I knew it I was launched into the air, and straight towards Emerald Forest. Oh shit! I could feel the wind trying to tear through my body. I hate my life right now! I tried to cover my eyes, then remembered I could blink. I did, and only felt my head thud as I hit the ground.

I opened my eyes. I was lying somewhere soft, and something was looking over me. Is that you, my imaginary friend? Have you come to take me to the afterlife? Could it be? I was not meant for this cruel world?

Drool touch my face.

Scratch that its a Beowulf.

"That hurt!" I said, reaching for its head. The Beowulf was kind enough to help the process, so I didn't have to stand up or anything. By trying to bite my hand it accelerated its own death, shattering into pieces like glass the moment it's jaw made contact with my fist.

I sighed, sitting up and rubbing my head. Blood was leaking out, but I'm thankful it's my only wound. I watch the beowulf's headless body fall backwards, and then turn into smoke.

A moment later only a remnant of its existence remained, a black scorch mark on the ground. I sighed, scratching the back of my head. Now that the jumping part was over I knew the rest of these things were going to be a piece of cake.

A semblance is (theoretically) a manifestation of a person's soul. Technically two people can have similar semblance, but no two semblances are we've exactly alike.

If two people can fly, one does it by controlling the direction of their body, and the other by creating wings.

The difference is minor, but it's usually a telltale sign of who that person is.

What does that make me?

My power is to make things remain in static, or to enforce the laws of physics. At least that's how I think my semblance is. Pretty freaking neat, in som cases.

Red dots glow behind the trees, moving beyond the shadows. I stand up, rustling some leaves off my head and kicking a pebble towards a tree. A Beowulf gets provoked and attacks me, jumping from a branch. I clap its body, and my right hand moves through it like it isn't even there. The Beowulf brakes apart before it reaches the ground.

More surround me in a circle, probably thinking they can overwhelm me with sheer numbers. They all move simultaneously, claws and jaws ready to rip me to shreds. I'd be fucked if I said I could eliminate them all like this.

But fortunately I didn't have to.

I ran to the one in front of me, fist first, and straight through it. The others give chase, some jumping towards a tree branch and through the trees. Two were behind me, growling and leaping towards my back. I kicked a tree and jump towards another direction, with the Grimm hot on my tail.

I find a path between two trees that was big enough to fit me and I squeezed straight through. A Beowulf tried biting me, and once more broke into pieces accompanied by the sound of breaking glasses, as it made contact with my fist.

It's companion leapt sideways, just as three more jump towards me. Normally it's intimidating to fight Grimm, but when all I have to do is touch them? I welcome them with open arms, literally. My fist to my shoulder reach every single one of them, and broke them into pieces.

The missing Grimm took that chance to attack, aiming for my left shoulder. I fell to the ground, my right shoulder hitting the root of a tree, with the Beowulf pressing me further, my fist trapped to prevent the Grimm's death.

Ah. Brilliant. If only it thought to severe my legs. I snapped my legs sidewards and felt my bones crack, but gave me space to flick its forehead with my fingers.

The Beowulf died on the spot.

I rush away from its corpse before it turns into smoke, leaving a black mark on the ground, the side of the tree, and it's roots.

I limped away, feeling successful. An Ursa thought to get in my way but I slapped its claws off its body, and then pressed the center of its chest, tearing it to pieces. I found a clearing and decided to rest for a bit.

I slumped against the tree, and closed my eyes. A moment later, someone else stood beside me.

Golden hair. Red dress. Huh. She's sporting a witch's hat and a red cape.

"Didn't know that was your style, Othinus." I said. She glanced at me, our eyes met, before closing hers. She sighed a little.

"I'm surprised you're still alive, with the condition you're in." She says, leaning in a tree parallel to the one I'm leaning at.

"Eh. Already figured out their style. I doubt much of anything's going to hurt me now." I said, giving her a thumbs up.

Othinus gave an amused smile, looking at me like how someone looks at a lying child. Uh, am I that obvious?

Well, maybe the dry blood on my forehead, dirt on my clothes, and my less than stellar leg gave me away.

"Don't slow me down." She said. "It's bad enough I have to take this test. Don't those people know I'm overqualified for becoming a Huntress?"

"Uh..." Superiority complex much?

Wait... "What?"

Othinus rolled her left eye. Huh. I just noticed she's wearing an eyepatch on the other, black in color with a red heart on its center.

"We've already made eye contact, Touma. That's your name, right?"

I narrowed my eyes. "So your semblance relates to mind reading, huh?"

"No actually, I just heard you talking in your sleep last night." She said, and then moved to the path on the other side of the clearing.

I felt my face heat up but limped after her. "Hey wait up!"

"So slow." She teased, but didn't try to outpace me.

Heh. What do you know? She isn't so bad.

"So, what brought you to Beacon?" I asked.

"If I answer that question will you answer it as well?"

"...Probably not."

Othinus nodded. "Good. Then let's agree to mutually ignore that question. At least until such time as we can fully trust each other."

A giant white snake head came up from its burrow, hidden between the earth and leaves. It's black headed twin appeared behind us. A trap. I lazily tapped its head, watching it shatter into pieces, and saw Othinus wave her hand, forming a spear of golden light that tore the other one apart.

She looked behind me and to my work. I looked to her and hers.

"Hmph. Not bad." She said.

"Heh. Right back at you."

We walked in silence until another ambush besieged us. Or at least try to. Beowulfs by the dozens came back with a vengeance, probably unhappy of what I did to their friends earlier.

Othinus tore them apart, and the ones that got through met my friend Breaker. A Beowulf got close and tried biting me with its jaw. I let logic take its course and let it meet Breaker.

Jaw, meet Breaker. Jaw Breaker. And I broke a lot of jaws.

"Ugh! They just won't end!" Othinus said, spamming golden beams that tore through countless hordes.

"I think we've hit their nest or something!" I said, but I wasn't worried. I've apparently hit the jackpot in the potential when it came to allies, because despite all the power she's used, Othinus barely showed signs of fatigue.

Hell, she's not even injured. She looked as clean as the day I met her, which was admittedly yesterday but compared to me she's spotless.

"Yeah. Go team." I said, as I leaned against a tree. Uh. I feel tired. But it's cool, Othinus can deal with them.

She smiled at me, for some reason.

And then her eyes widened.

Something dug into my flesh, and for a moment I thought my spine was about to be pulled out of my back. I fell forward, and saw a Beowulf looming over me, some of my skin, flesh, and bone on its claws.

I saw it torn to pieces by a beam of light.

But...

She looked at me.

She didn't do anything?

I forced myself to stand up, gritting my teeth from the pain.

Othinus just stared at me, lips neutral and eye lacking the warmth it had earlier.

"So... You think you're funny, huh!?" I nearly screamed.

"I saved your life. You should be thanking me." She said.

"Yeah. Fat chance of that happening." I said, gritting my teeth further as I forced myself to stand up straight.

Show no weakness to the enemy.

She looked ready to argue, but then glanced my body over and thought better of it.

She turned around, returning to the path towards the clearing.

"Your lost." She said.

And then she was gone.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!

How could I have been such an idiot to believe I could trust someone!? Isn't that what my parents did!? They trusted Ozpin and then died!

They died for their trust.

And he shows no gratitude for it whatsoever.

Why did I think it was going to change here? Unreliable, backstabbing, lying snobs incapable of watching my back!

My back... It hurt so much. But that's fine. I can still do this. Who needs partners am I right?

"Fuck! Who needs fucking partners!?" I said, punching a tree bark, ignoring the scrapes on my fist. "Like hell I'm going through that shit!"

I was about to turn around, and away from the path the blonde girl took, when a memory passed my mind.

"Touma, no matter what happens you must learn to forgive, understand? Try to see the kindness in people's hearts. Even the sickest of men were once innocent boys. Please try to understand."

Tears fell off my eyes. "Damn it, mom... You're making it so hard on me."

I took a step.

And turned around.

My stupid partner. Where the hell did she go?

"Well, perks of being limped." I said, gritting my teeth from all the pain I wanted to scream out. Think of the happy thoughts. I've got a partner now, that's gotta count for something.

Right?

It must have been a mistake on her part. If she wanted me dead I'd be long dead, she'd just have to watch me get gutted by that Beowulf and that would have been the end of that.

So she does care.

I just lost my temper.

And some skin, flesh, a lot of blood maybe. I didn't bother looking at my wounds. Too shitty right now to try and make it feel worse.

Othinus... She's got my back.

Golden light formed from the clearing, followed by a scream.

Her scream.

Oh shit.

"Othinus!" I screamed back. I forgot my wound, pain, and everything else when the possibility of another person dead flashed before my eyes.

No. Not again. Not on my watch!

I don't know if its adrenaline but I was practically running towards the clearing. I saw Othinus lying down against a tree, smoke rising from her body. She looked burnt, but didn't have wounds? What the fuck!?

An Ursa Major growled from the center of the clearing.

"You did this you fucker!?" I screamed. The Grimm roared and charged forward. I was going to meet it head on but then the pain decided to have that moment to remind me it still existed.

"Fuck!" I fell to my knees. Good timing too, because it made me avoid the swipe of the Grimm. I threw a punch towards its chest, that followed upward to its jaws, connecting to its neck. I heard the satisfying sound of glass breaking every single moment, and it felt good.

The thing died on the spot.

I kicked it backwards, and moved to check on my partner.

Othinus looked confused, and maybe something else, but mainly confused.

"Y-you... You came back for me..." She said, voice hoarse. "Even though I gave you wounds." She looked down, and I could have sworn she was trying to hold back tears. "I'm sorry for my silly mistake. Why did you bother returning for me?"

I kneeled by her side, and said, "Because I've got your back."

She looked back at me, teary eyed. "H-huh?"

"If you didn't save me back there, I'd probably be stuck in a wheelchair, if I wasn't already dead." I smiled. "Thank you, Othinus. For watching my back. It's only natural I've got yours."

At this Othinus finally cried.

Huh. What do you know. I'm crying too.

Guess I'm just so happy to learn I've got someone to watch my back.

Haha.

"Y-yeah." She smiled, finally.

Finally, we've reached a compromise.

-0-

Othinus took two small glass bottles from her witch hat, and explained their contents before handling them over.

She gave me a painkiller and some kind of super drug that accelerated my healing.

I asked her why she didn't use this herself. She said it was so she could torment me for making her suffer. And so here I am, carrying her legs, as Othinus held me tightly, piggyback style.

"My semblance just reversed its own effect, just now. That's why I was hurt. I healed myself a moment later but found out I was excruciatingly tired."

Huh. Wonder what kind of semblance that is, to allow her offensive and defensive capabilities.

"My power, I gain it from a memory of a well in a dream, trading my eye for wisdom."

"That's a very weird dream."

"Shut up."

"This is the first time it's ever happened." She continued. "And in that moment I saw another version of me, one older and looking more mature."

"Uh oh."

"Can it!"

"But then again." She whispers, nuzzling my neck. "I could get used to this."

Ah. Good thing she's on my (healed?) back, so she couldn't see the huge blush on my face.

We walked through the forest floor in silence, and I was starting to wonder where the ambush's at by the time we reach the bridge.

Well, turns out its on the other side.

Across the bridge the brown haired girl I talked to a while back and the silver haired girl from the kitchen were fighting a horde of Grimm.

Brown hair electrocuted the Grimm, enough to fry them up. Sometimes beams of light, thinner than Othinus but more concentrated, were released from her hand and led to devastating effects towards the Grimm. Her silver haired partner seemed capable only of paralyzing the Grimm, a full on support mode. But the sheer luck that they were paired meant the fight was going their way. Stun the enemy and leave them for the artillery.

Still, they could use a little help.

I place Othinus on the ground gently, smiling at her. "Stay here for a while, okay? Those two look like they could use some help."

"Wait." She said, holding my wrist. "Why help them, when they can manage it?"

What?

What!

I nearly went on a tirade why we shouldn't help them when I had to bite my tongue. She's not asking me stay, at least not directly. Just looking at her lap with a downcast expression.

"Why?" I ask, stomping the ground. She hasn't let go of my wrist yet, and u don't think I have the will to pry myself out.

"I thought I was special." Othinus said. "I thought I'd finally found the one who gave stupid reasons to come back for me."

"Wow, thanks."

"Shut up and listen for once!" She cries out. "You're the first person who didn't want anything but to help me when you didn't have to! Don't you know how rare it is? Now you're asking me to let you go there and fight when you're barely healed up?"

"But that medication-"

"It doesn't heal fatigue, Touma! I never had to worry about that because before today I never even slept!" Othinus lightly punches my knee. "Stupid. I thought you had my back."

I scratched my head with my available hand, the one she isn't holding.

"Honestly, Othinus? I do." She looks up but I didn't have the heart to meet her eye. "And I think we're going to be great partners."

I sigh and kneel once more so we could meet eye to eye. "But I can't hold back, not when someone needs help and I can give it."

Othinus bites her lip. "Tsk. Fine. But you're going to have to bring me too."

I cringe. Fuck, we are so going to get our asses kicked.

But there was determination in her eye. Enough to make me change my mind.

No, I have to believe in her. I can't rely on myself any longer, not if it keeps pushing other people away.

"Fine." I say, "Come on. Grab on."

I turn around, and Othinus happily leaps on my back.

But what we saw filled me with horror.

On the other side a giant Beowulf managed to get close enough to silver and brown. With a swipe of its hand silver hair went flying to the woods, and brown hair seems to have ran out of juice judging by the lack of beams from her arms, leaving her stuck electrifying the Beowulf. But it's hide was too strong for her to electrocute.

She was forced to back away, but why wasn't she running?

Her partner.

The Beowulf stood between her and her partner.

Ah.

I've got your back, you've got mine.

It seems we weren't the only ones that made that oath.

Shit! No way am I letting some fuck-ass ugly Beowulf to ruin someone else's day! Not on my watch!

I got ready to run, when Othinus tapped my right hand with hers.

"Do you trust me?"

The Beowulf was getting closer. The girl was holding some kind of iron sword, and managed to cut its finger, but the Beowulf was playing safe now and was pulling in quick punches.

It was boxing.

How?

One punch managed to hit the girl and send her flying near the temple.

She grunted, spat some blood, but forced herself to get up.

I took deep breathes.

"Yes, Othinus." I said. "I trust you."

"Good." She said, sighing with relief.

My right arm starts glowing blue runes akin to blueprints. What? Golden light from hers blob off and swirl around the part of our bodies she held onto most. From my hand to hers.

"Ever felt incomplete?" She asks. "I've felt the same way."

Then, the next moment sent chills down my spine.

Othinus formed a beam of light that hit the giant Beowulf head on. It didn't tear the Grimm apart, but simply paralyzed it.

The brown haired girl saw the light, saw us, and closed her eyes.

And then she smiled and gave a thumbs up.

Something green flew from the woods, flying beyond the Grmm and straight towards brown hair. Her silver haired companion walked up, hands full of blood. An indication that she fought her way out.

Brown hair looked at the object, caught it in her hand, and laughed.

She pointed it towards the Grimm, and then an orange beam of light flew from her hands, straight to the Grimm, and tore it to pieces.

W-what was that?

Is this what they call teamwork?

It's...

The two laughed and gave high fives. And it seems they were waiting for us now. The giant corpse disappeared into smoke, leaving a huge mark on the ground from where it fell.

"Why didn't you just kill the Beowulf?" I asked. I remember her other lights tearing those things to pieces.

"Sometimes," Othinus said softly. "You need to show people that they're capable too. You can't save everyone, but you don't have to."

"Because they can save themselves."

My breathe fell, and I had to inhale a lot of air to make up for it.

"People can fight." Othinus said. "You just have to help them along."

I remember my parents saying that this place was being monitored by our teachers, by Glynda Goodwitch... By Ozpin.

Makes me wonder how many times they've interfered, and burst in to save the lives of the people who can't fight themselves.

If... If Ozpin really is a good man... I hope I can learn to understand the motivations it took for him to send children to war.

Someday.

"Got names?" Othinus asks the moment we came within hearing range.

"Index."

"Mikoto."

"Othinus."

"Touma."

"Nice to meet'cha!" We all say at the same time, and then we began chuckling. We shared a laugh. Something akin to relief combined with disbelief at the absurdity of the situation we found ourselves in, but with someone we can share it with.

Othinus squirms out of my grip, and I let her stand up on her own two legs. As four we marched into the temple, ready to bring hell to the monsters that could be waiting for us.

But none showed up.

Instead we found chess pieces on an old table.

Four pawns.

"We're not pawns." Othinus said, making us all look at her. "I hope you understand this." She meets all of us, eye to eye. "None of us are pawns. We're the King and Queens of our own lives, and no one can ever change that."

"Ha." Mikoto says, facing Othinus. Othinus for her part looked embarrassed to have said those words. A moment later she was given reason not to be. Mikoto laughed and tapped her shoulder. "I like you already."

"Hey, Touma." Index says. I felt my world freeze there, for a moment thinking she might not like me. Index squirms, but then finally managed to ask, "Do you have some food?"

"Uh, what?" Then I remember. I pull out the bread I had this morning. I didn't even get to finish it, and now it's sort of crushed during the countless falls I had on my stay inside Emerald Forest. "Here."

Index accepts the bread gracefully. "Thank you."

And then she inhaled it.

Magnificent. I don't think I'll ever get tired of watching her.

In fact, I don't think I want her to leave my side.

For some reason, my soul is screaming at me...

To protect this girl with all my life.

Huh. Index looked adorable eating the bread. I ruffle her hair. "Slow it down will you?"

"No way." She laughed.

I didn't bother telling her about the blood on her hands. She didn't talk about the ruined state of mine. Or the fact that Othinus looked a little too tired, and the wound Mikoto accumulated.

We did it.

We won.

Sure it's just the entrance exam but we emerged victorious.

And maybe, as a team, we can obtain more.

Right this moment, as the four of us formed a loose circle, me facing Othinus, Mikoto to my right, Index to my left, I saw the future before my eyes, the team I'd forge my life with.

The path to victory lies in teamwork, it seems.

We pumped our fists to the air, and as one we screamed, "Go team!"

Well, you know the ending credits to movies? Where are they now? Well, this is sort of how it goes.

I went on to become the greatest hunter ever told.

Othinus finally achieved her dream of forming her own Academy.

Mikoto, oh Mikoto. She managed to get the biggest coin she could muster.

And Index... Well, Index is looking over us now, happily eating clouds from the sky.

"Hey Touma!" Mikoto said, pulling me out of my reverie.

Or did she?

"Ouch! What the crap!" Mikoto screamed. "Why'd you pinch my cheeks?"

"To see if I was dreaming."

I sighed. We were back in Beacon, with Othinus and Index slightly apart to talk some girl stuff. Index's hands were bandaged, and so were Mikoto's, alongside her left cheek, the one I didn't pinch. Othinus insisted she was fine, but was prescribed medication anyway.

And me.

Lil old me.

I had a caste on my left leg and right hand. My head was also bandaged, alongside my back and below my left eye.

Ah, memories. How I loathe thee.

But not this.

I have a team now, and we're about to get our name. From the boss himself, Ozpin Chairswivelia. Okay maybe that last part wasn't his name but whatever.

"Hey! Stop day dreaming!" Mikoto looked like she was about to scream, when Othinus pinched her cheek as well. "Aw." Mikoto said. Index followed up, but this time Mikoto was ready. She jumped to the ceiling, and formed some kind of magnetism or something to keep herself up. "Can't catch me now can you?"

That was when the door to Ozpin's office opened. Glynda Goodwitch looked at the three of us on the ground, and Mikoto high up in the clouds. She simply pushed her glasses back and shook her head. "Children these days." She says, and began walking towards the elevator.

"Well," I said, "That was awkward."

Mikoto dropped down and as one we entered the room. It had gears in it that reminded me of a clock, with a ticking sound to match.

Behind the desk on the other side a chair swiveled, turning to us with its only occupant drinking a cup of coffee, a white fluffy cat on his lap.

"Hello, students." He said, narrowing his eyes. "Please, take a seat."

"No thanks" I insist. Can this man not see the caste on my leg?

"Touma! Show some respect!" Mikoto nearly screamed the words she whispered.

He narrowed his eyes some more. "Very well. To drive a hard bargain Touma Kamijou."

And then he grinned, his glasses flashing brightly, reflecting the light off Othinus' fingertips?

"Othinus? What the hell are you doing!?" I heard Mikoto ask.

Index raised her hand. "Can I have some food?"

Ozpin looked between the four of us, and the fluffy cat on his lap did too. Coming to a conclusion, they nodded as one and said, "From this day forth your team shall be named!"

-0-

"TOMI? Really? Man what a letdown." I said, as we got out of the room.

"He can't even make any kind of badass name. And did he not see me participate during the fight? How could he come to the conclusion that I'd be a great leader based on the bandages wrapped around my skin!?"

"Hey! Can it!" Mikoto said, hands on her waist. And then a moment later she began jumping up and down. "Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh! We've got a team name!" She began striking poses. "TOMI. Tommy. Thomas. Touma. Yes, I could see the genius in those eyes."

"Naming us by our leader's name? Man talk about creativity." I mumble, one hand on my pocket. The other in my caste, which was full of drawings from my teammates.

A book here, a coin there, and a tree in the middle.

Freaking adorable, my team.

"Well, looks like someone's happy." Othinus said, leaning against the wall. "Judging by the smile on your face."

"Ha." I said. "I guess I am."

"Wow. His taste in food is terrible!" Index said, holding a chocolate bar. "Coffee flavored? Does he name teams based on what he sees?"

"Yes, finally." I exclaim. "Someone else sees it!"

"I mean, coffee flavored chocolate? Really!?"

"You guys are over-exaggerating!" Mikoto said, stomping the steel floor. "Ozpin is awesome and cool and-"

I tuned her out, rolling my eyes.

Othinus lightly punched my shoulder. "Take care of us then," She winked and moved ahead, sashaying her wonderful hips and showing off her legs from her small red dress. "Partner." I heard her whisper the last word, and that made me smile.

Look at me, changed in the span of a day.

My team walks back to the elevator, and I looked one more time towards the door to Ozpin's office.

Maybe someday then, Silver Crow.

I entered the elevator, and pressed the ground floor.

Today's the start of our journey, and from this point on we'll face a lot of problems not only as individuals, but as a cohesive part of a whole.

TOMI.

I smile. I'm starting to like the sound of that.


	2. Chapter 2

Allegorical Archetype. 2

-0-

I'm in a room with three girls.

If I were more of a gentleman I'd think up of having manners and stuff, not that manners have things to do with gentlemen, but rather the illusions that they have to give a butler-like feel from high class society and think of the lesser man as ruffians.

And I'll break that illusion.

Not that I ever had it to begin with, but last night.

Well...

Last night things were hot.

As in literally.

-0-

I couldn't sleep properly and almost thought of constantly moving in my bed.

Only problem is I share it with three girls.

Othinus tried making more space, and for some reason it destroyed our beds. Their beds, to more exact.

Now, I tried analyzing her power, and it seems she can produce golden light from her aura that enables her to achieve destructive effects. How this relates to fixing beds? I have no idea. But given Othinus doesn't get tired, usually anyway, and doesn't seem to get hurt or wounded at all this must be an odd experience for her.

"Our powers correlate." Othinus said, winking at me. Like us, she might as well have said, and expect me to see all the underlying meanings behind her words.

Now here I am, wearing a white shirt and blue pants in bed. Othinus slept on my right shoulder, wearing a red and black nightie. I could feel her breasts brush the side of my chest, as she curled closer against me. On closer look the designs look like a rose.

I could see her legs, her smooth skin, her golden hair messily covering her bright face. My heart was beating fast like crazy. I had no idea she was this clingy.

The edge of her nightie shifted slightly as she moved, and I caught a higher glimpse of her thigh.

It didn't help that on my left Mikoto was sprawled about, wearing a brown camisole and exceedingly short shorts I swear her mother would be angry of if she was ever caught wearing them with a guy. Mikoto's right hand managed to push my face, fingers poking my nose, cheek, chin, and one moved to my eye. I leaned my head away, instead of waking her up.

She straightened her back a bit, and made me very aware of one simple face. She wasn't wearing a bra. Her nipples outlined wonderfully, and I had to look up the ceiling before my teammates start calling me a pervert.

Index wore a big white shirt, and I wasn't sure she wore anything else under it. I hoped she did. Right now she was the only one who spared me trouble by being the farthest away from me, lying next to Mikoto and curled in her sleep.

"Chocolate..." Index mumbled.

I sighed. This was going to be a long night.

But...

"Hey, you still up?" Othinus whispered softly.

I turned towards her, my hand gently holding her back, and our position was almost intimate. I could feel the heat from her breath, our lips inches apart, as she stared at me with her alluring green eye.

"Hey." I smiled.

Othinus smiled too, and then leaned to nuzzle against my chest.

"I was scared. You know?"

"Hmm."

"I wanted to sleep with you, because I was scared to have a nightmare of finding you bleeding and beaten, to have a repeat of Emerald Forest."

She sighed, hands clinging to my shirt.

"I'm sorry." Othinus said, wiping my shirt with tears. "I must look so clingy being this close to someone I barely know."

"That's..."

I didn't know what to say. Comfort her? Tell her the truth? But was it the truth? I didn't believe that friendship can be based on something like length. Sometimes people can be the best of friends in less than a day. I've heard stories of people trapped with no way out, except to fight. They didn't get along before that moment, but due to sheer experience and knowledge that their partner watched their back the trust grew into something more. A flame of friendship, that would never run dry.

Fire-forged friendship. Bonds formed from the struggles of survival. It started at zero, and it has no way to go but up.

"I don't mind." I said, feeling my face heat up as I stared at the ceiling.

A glance at Othinus confirmed that she was blushing too. For a moment her mouth was open, and then formed into a delighted smile. She immediately returned her face to chest, and fell asleep.

Wow. She must have been really tired.

My heart was beating like crazy. Must be from all the stress or something.

Definitely something.

-0-

And so here I am, barely awake and forcing myself to my first day of class.

I pull the towel from the hook connected to the door, and began wiping myself clean. Othinus had extra supplies of her magic medicine we haven't heard about before. It certainly wasn't available in any kind of advance medication all and weaponry story Hunters had access to, and I've never heard of dust being used for healing before.

She said it was part of her semblance, or at least alluded to it. That much I can buy. Yesterday our powers did something funky together, making me wonder what it is she knows about my abilities. Did she know the source? I've got gaps in my memory of my childhood. My parents explained as trauma due to the village I was in raided by Grimm.

Plus I didn't cancel her powers.

Or if I did it was so small as to be meaningless against her own. Either way Othinus is stronger than me. That's something to take note of. I need to develop countermeasures against her in a fight. I can't just let people have the upper hand in an upcoming conflict, no matter how unlikely it might be.

Something to take note of.

"Could you hurry it up?" Mikoto asks. "You're the only one who's still taking a bath."

"Ugh. After having to go in last." I grumble.

"What was that?" Mikoto asked.

"I said, why isn't my uniform here yet?" I asked. I grabbed a grey hoodie, black pants, and shoes.

"Something weird happened. Our uniforms mysteriously burned last night. And they ran out of stock too. A first for every thigh I guess!" Mikoto screams.

She doesn't have to scream. Just because there's a door between us doesn't mean she has to raise her voice.

Still... Burnt clothes huh?

I open the door and walk out of the bathroom, into our living space.

I find Mikoto just putting on a brown tank top. I catch a bit of her skin. Namely, the underside of her breast.

She's still not wearing a bra.

Mikoto finished wearing her tank top, and blushes as her eyes meet mine. I had to stop myself from looking at the outlines of her breast lest I drool.

Is she an exhibitionist? Ah, I didn't know that. And yes, I feel myself stands a little straighter. My face is heating up again, and judging by the super red in hers so is she.

Mikoto silently pulls out a white polo shirt, and begins buttoning herself up till she's done. We didn't talk about the thing she just did. She buried one hand inside her jean pocket and glares at me. "What?"

I shake my head. "Where are the others?"

Mikoto points outside the doorway. I open it and see Othinus and Index talking about the finery of chocolate chip cookies.

Index wore a blouse, stockings, and flats. All in white. The blouse reached up to her legs, but it still looked as indecent as the white shirt she wore last night.

Othinus wore a red tank top, my coat, and sandals.

Also indecent.

Ah...

I'm feeling something akin to terror and amazement. Excitement even. Could this be? Am I in a team full of exhibitionists? Oh, I felt my heart best stronger. I lean on the wall for support, taking deep breathes of air. One hand on my chest to feel my heart beat. This is amazing.

Othinus winks at me. The zipper of my black was closed to her waist. The edge reached her thighs. Being petite has its advantages. Upon closer inspection though I could see her legs. I sigh and close it up a bit more.

"If you're going to show off, at least do it right." I tell her.

Othinus blushes. Good. She still has decency.

"And, please, keep it to the team?" I blush and bow my head. "My selfish request."

I turn to meet each of their eye. Othinus and Mikoto both blush, nodding and stuttering. Index merely tilts her head, looking at me curiously.

"Did you get a good sleep last night?" Index asks, smiling.

"Yeah." I said, scratching my back and returning the smile.

"Oh, so that's why I saw you with beady red eyes." Index said, smile still on her face.

Funny, cause I lost mine.

I sigh instead. The four of us start walking to class. Along the way I ponder the implication of these events. Shamelessly showing off their bodies? Being clingy towards me? Well, I can explain the exhibitionist thing if it's only one of them, but since it's four I had to discard that. I've read in an article that people are more likely to tell strangers their problems. I wonder if being an exhibitionist is theirs.

And they're telling me in ways other than saying. Because action speaks louder than words.

"Goodness gracious." Glynda Goodwitch says the moment we turn the corner, and find her glaring at us. She pushes her glasses back and tap her foot on the ground impatiently. "Mind telling me why four students are not wearing their uniforms in the first day of school?"

"Um, it broke?" I asked.

"Sarcasm will get you nowhere, young man. Now tell me the truth before I start sending you to detention."

"Look at your scroll." Othinus says, voice as cool and composed as ever. "Ozpin should send a message right about now."

Gylnda does, and then looks at Othinus funny. I did too. How did she know? Gylnda asks the question. Othinus shrugs and grins. "Lucky guess."

"Once repairs are made I do not expect a repeat of this incident, am I clear?"

"Yes ma'am." I said, speaking for the entire team.

"Ozpin's such a kind man." Mikoto dreamily sighs, hands clapped and below her chin.

Glynda twitched and sighed. "I see someone's an admirer."

"I think it's childishly adorable." Othinus said. Grabbing my hand, she continues, "You'll have to grow out of it soon, though." Othinus said, lightly teasing Mikoto. Mikoto closed her eyes, sparks glowing on her forehead.

"Just look at Index. So mature." We all look at Index, who was eating a chocolate bar. Glynda looks at her with nostalgia, making me think it's probably connected to her own past. I wonder if its related to Ozpin.

"You should enjoy your youth first," Glynda said, patting Index's shoulder. Index looked confused, being distracted from her chocolate bar. "Theres a limit to the moments one can enjoy life."

She has a point... I only hope Index gets it better than I do. Othinus smiles at me reassuringly. I smile back.

"I disagree." Mikoto says, snapping my head and give her attention. "I think the possibility to achieving happiness has no limits."

Glynda looked at Mikoto curiously, but said nothing otherwise.

I, on the other hand, felt something bubbling inside me.

And it was getting bigger.

Professor Goodwitch went on her way, and the rest of us to class. All the while her words kept on repeating in my mind. She believed the limitless potential of happiness? Did she not know my backstory? No, that would just make me look like a whiner. No good whining my problems to her, if she's going to brush it off.

-0-

TOMI arrived in Professor Port's class, but it seemed no one in my team was able to concentrate on his teachings.

Of course, who'd be able to pay attention to an old fat man rambling about the days of his past? Not me, that's for sure. And it seemed Othinus wasn't paying attention either. She sat beside me, drawing a beautiful golden staff in her notebook. I leaned to look, and she pushed it nearer so I could get a clearer view. Of course this close I was more concentrated on her face, and I couldn't hope but mumble the words, "Beautiful."

She smiled, blushing slightly, and then continued drawing on her notebook.

Beside her Mikoto looked troubled, playing with a coin, and that made my mood turn sour. Again I felt a bubble of irritation gather inside me, and any moment now it was going to burst and let out a whole lot of emotions into the ground. I tried to hold it in. No need to scream on my teammate on our first day of school, second day a team.

I looked further and saw Index reading a book and humming to herself. At least one of us was studying. The cover of the book was purple. Index crossed her legs slightly, making me see the upper parts of her white smooth skin above her stocking-clad legs, to the parts of her thigh that weren't covered by her stockings or blouse. I felt my face heat up, and more so when she caught my eye and winked.

She knew?

The four of us shared a sofa seat, or whatever it's called here in the stadium like classroom, with Professor "Fatass" Port in our center. I couldn't respect a man who liked wasting time, but maybe that in itself is a lesson? Never put our guard down, even to our teacher? Yes, I could see it now. This man was testing us, just like Ozpin. All a test to these "Teachers".

Eventually though, I managed to work up my courage and write some words into a piece of paper, and then asked Othinus to pass it to Mikoto. Othinus looked at me curiously but then passed it along.

Mikoto read the paper, shrugged, and then wrote something in it before returning the piece towards me.

Before Othinus could hold it though it fell between her legs. Her very delicate legs, covered by my coat alone, it was tantalizingly erotic for me to imagine pulling the piece of paper off her legs.

Mikoto bit her lip, and slightly entered her finger inside. Othinus looked intently at Mikoto's finger, but said nothing as Mikoto slightly brushed her finger against one of Othinus' thigh, simply making Othinus bite her lower lip and close her eye.

I stared even after she gave the paper back to Othinus, both girls flustered as they eyed me staring at them. I... I read the paper.

All thought of what I saw disappeared when I read the reply to the question I asked.

How could she think of the possibility of happiness for those who lost it? Not east to think about an example, after all this world of ours is filled with Hunters who sacrifice their lives to protect the ordinary citizens from evil beyond and within our kingdoms.

It was a smiley face.

She answered with a smiley face.

When I looked back at Mikoto, brushing my shoulder with locks of Othinus' golden hair, I saw her smile and shrug at me.

Ah. That ticked me off.

"Oh dear. It seems in the midst of my rumination I forgot to capture a Grimm. Ah, well. We shall have it tomorrow! Very well then class dismissed."

All the other students left, and the Professor waited for us a moment before he realized the tense air and simply picked up his notebook and axe and left the door saying, "Don't forget to close the lights."

For a few moments I stared at the table. Othinus sighed. A glance at Mikoto and I saw her smiling even as she knew what was going to happen next, while Index was pinching the bridge of her nose.

The moment he left I slammed my hands on the lined table in front of me. "What the hell is this?" I asked, placing the paper on top of the table and pointing at the smiley face.

"It was the middle of class. Didn't want to make a scene." Mikoto said, crossing her hands over her chest as if to protect herself from what was about to come.

"You're right." I said, taking deep breathes. I was the only one standing up. Othinus and Index sat on either side of Mikoto, appearing like barriers between us. Othinus leaned on one hand, elbow on the table, looking bored. Index looked irritated by the uncomfortable atmosphere, hands crossed and one finger constantly tapping her shoulder.

I forced a smile. "Besides, you didn't really mean it, right?" I mean, come on. No one would be serious enough to actually believe they can always achieve happiness, right?"

For a few moments the room was encased in silence.

I get it. I'm overreacting. Stupid. I shook my head, eyes closed in shame. "My bad, didn't think this through. Whoops, haha."

"What's wrong with it?" Mikoto asked. I opened my eyes and looked at her. Her hands were still crossed over her chest, but she looked more tense. She was slightly leaning her head downwards so her eyes were covered by her brown bangs.

"What's wrong with thinking anyone can achieve happiness?"

I kicked the foot of the chair on my left, turning my back on her. "Because it's wrong is what's wrong with it! What about those who lost their parents, huh? Or their with broken dreams? Or those who died!?"

I was shaking, hands clenched and body heating up with stress. I need to calm down, I need to calm down.

"Especially those who died..." I think back to my parents, six feet under their gravestones. Rain pelted my skin, back then, with rumbles and flashes of thunder and lightning streaking the sky. "And no one to appreciate it..."

No one else showed up, to even give a little bit of respect.

I heard someone move, shoes tapping against the floor in a hurry, and then the door being slammed closed.

I looked back, finding an apathetic Othinus twirling a lock of her golden hair, and Index's face barely covered by the silver threads of hers.

She looked really pissed, her fingers now tapping her shoulder from the pointer downward until it reached the pinky, and then repeating the process.

Our eyes met.

And, well, looks like I wasn't the only one filling pissed.

"Really!? Really Touma!? What the hell was that!" Index said, standing up. "There wasn't any reason to antagonize her! So what if she's got a few beliefs? There's nothing wrong with that! It's not up to you to correct her opinions! Why did you even decide to pick on her like that, huh!? Well, tell me!"

Index stood up and looked like she was going to come over and slap me. The moment she passed by Othinus, she stood as well and grabbed Index's waist and shoulder, locking her in place.

Normally, I didn't think Index would be this violent. But then I forgot that I basically mocked her partner. Of course she was going to get angry.

The bubble of frustration grew. It was swirling inside me in a cacophony of negativity made due to a combination of a series of unfortunate events.

"Let me go!" Index screamed. But it was no use. Try as she might she couldn't remove Othinus' hold on her waist, which slightly pulled her blouse upwards and revealed her white thighs.

I sighed, pinched my nose, and met Othinus' eye. "Let her go." I said to my partner.

She did, and Index marched straight to my face. Once we were inches apart she raised her hands.

Both of them.

And pulled me for a hug.

What?

"Stupid!" Index screamed, rubbing her cheeks against my chest. "If you needed to vent out you could've just come to me! I know we barely know each other but please, try to rely on your team." She said, voice softer during her last sentence.

I released a breath I didn't realize I held.

I looked behind her, towards Othinus, who looked appropriately shocked as well. She probably thought Index was going to hit me, too.

Ah, well.

Now I felt like a jerk for even thinking it.

Index released me from her hug, and took a step back.

Othinus sighed and smiled. "I guess even some things are beyond my predictions." She then stomped on the floor. Even with just her red tank top and my coat on she looked imperious. Incredible. "Touma, please have the sense of self-control necessary to avoid more emotional endeavors."

Yeah. Based on our meeting and then this one I tended to bring things to an emotional high.

Right. My two teammates looked at me earnestly, green eyes hoping I'd reach the same conclusion.

Are you guys serious? I'm not that dense.

I took a deep breathe, hands on my knees, and then stood up straight.

I'm going to apologize.

-0-

I found her on the roof, looking overhead at the rest of the school campus.

Mikoto turned towards me, arms crossed, face frowning, and tapping her foot expectantly, facing me and waiting.

"You know, I don't think I can do this without a proper fight." I said, saying my thoughts out loud. Before I'd apologize I still want to hear her side of the story. "Since, I don't know, this stuff doesn't seem to make us both happy and all that."

I met her head on, taking two steps forward. "Tell me, Mikoto. Why do you honestly think people can still achieve that happiness? I'm having a hard time picturing it fit now and I don't think I can move on unless I hear your side."

My teammates probably thought I was going to apologize and kiss and make up. Sorry you two, but I need to finish this one first.

Her eyes widened, and her fists clenched. She slouched slightly, and I could feel friction in the air as dust start revolving around her, sometimes sparking electricity.

"Give me an answer, Mikoto! I want to hear your naive understanding of the world!" I said. Maybe a little too harsh but if I go soft now she won't take me seriously. I open my arms up and smile. "Come on, it's not that hard to be a happy-go-lucky girl now is it?"

"I know that life's unfair!" Mikoto screamed, taking me aback. "My family's well off, and I know I haven't experienced a life as horrible as the stuff I've read, but there why I want to make things better! That's why I want to become a Huntress!"

She was breathing haggardly by the time she slowed down. "That's why... That's why I can give my life away, if it means giving others a chance to experience mine."

That answer...

It wasn't the one I was looking for!

"No!" I said. "I won't apologize! Not to a dream as childish as yours!"

Mikoto placed her hands on her waist, sneering at me. "Typical. Just because you've had a horrible life doesn't mean its impossible to enjoy the rest of it, you cynical asshole."

Fine. A gamble, then.

"If you really wanted others to be happy," I said, raising a finger. "Then you shouldn't have left your parents in the first place."

Her eyes widened in surprise, and then turned into a glare.

"If you really are well off, then that meant you could have stayed at home, safe and away from combat."

I laughed, even though it was an empty laugh. Combat? That word doesn't even compare to the lives of, Huntsmen, Huntresses, Hunters.

We were bred for war.

Designed to be above and beyond the police force, and more than the regular army, Hunters were made specifically of super-humans who fight the abominations hellbent on destroying our kind.

And we still have time to hate each other. Faunus, an offshoot of humanity. The simple fact that those without Faunus heritage discriminate against it disgusts me.

It was one of the many reasons why I became a Huntsman.

To have hope at a shot of changing the system.

But gaining happiness?

That...

"You shouldn't have left." I said softly.

"How would that even work?" Mikoto asks me honestly, like she was searching for the answer for a very long time, and couldn't find it. It must have been frustrating, then. A dilemma with choices that left her between a rock and a hard place. "I love my parents, but they can't take care of me forever. I have goals and wants and hopes and dreams."

"And," She said. "And if the first thing to do is severing ties with my past, then do be it." Mikoto said the words like a mantra, trying to convince herself the truth of her words.

"You're full of shit. Your dream is silly," I said, continuing on even as I felt the pain in my chest. My throat felt dry, and my mind a bit clouded. But I had to go on, because, "You're still lucky enough to have yours."

"And you've taken it all for granted, playing a dress up game called Huntress to hold a badge and play cops and robbers with Grimm."

My instincts screamed, and I raised my right hand to repel the incoming danger. Electricity shattered like glass, disappearing the moment they made contact with my skin.

"Take it back." She said, arms glowing with blue electricity.

I looked shocked, surprised to find Mikoto throwing another surge of electricity from her forehead, spearing towards me. I blocked it too, but I was too shocked to move. She attacked me? I had no idea she'd resort to violence and try to beat me up. Did I do this? Did I push too far? My throat somehow managed to feel dryer than before. It was incredibly brittle.

"Take it back!" She screamed, glaring at me. She tried to hit me with several effects of her semblance, from another surge of electricity to an entire sphere expanding to an iron sword. They all fell against my arm. Mikoto looked like a mess, eyes filled with loathing.

Self loathing.

"Is it so wrong to want to dream? To help people? Why are you trying to shut me down!?"

The air was moving with irons, and I wasn't sure I could stop all these with the sheer number. Unless...

She crouched slightly, and only one eye was made visible due to the position of her bangs.

"If you don't take it back, I'll kill you."

"Why?" I asked. "Why are you lying to yourself? I won't apologize to someone who refuses to see the truth!"

I made my move and jumped forward.

Mikoto anticipated my attack, and almost slipped from my hit, sliding as the air moved to rip me to pieces with iron. But I managed to flick her head, and in that brief moment removed her control over the environment.

"If you really cared for your parents, then at least admit why you ran away from home." I said, looking downward.

Mikoto looked shocked. Her legs gave up and she fell to her knees. "H-how did you know?" She asked.

"It was simple deduction, and a bluff that pulled through." I said, my voice hoarse. "How could you say that? Claim you want other people to become happy, while making your parents suffer."

"You should spend time with them. They won't wait for you forever." I continued, feeling my own legs weaken. I fell to my knees. I put my hands on the floor, trying to control my breathing. "E-every moment you spend with them should be cherished eternally."

We both break down crying.

-0-

"You're right." Mikoto said, kneeling in front of me. Not that I was in any better shape, also on my knees.

She gave a light bow.

"I'm sorry."

"I love my parents." Mikoto said, hands over her chest. "But that doesn't mean I can't follow my dream. I want to be a Huntress and save people, but what I want more than that is to forge bonds with more." Mikoto blushed. "I still want people to experience happiness, but I don't want to sacrifice my life to do it. I'll try one harder and live just as happily. Even though I'll be fighting in the frontline against monsters that won't think twice about killing me." Mikoto smiled, even as she flushed and absentmindedly rubbed her cheek.

She really is beautiful.

I placed my hands on the floor, shocking Mikoto into coating her body with electricity.

I gave a light bow.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"It was wrong for me to insist my ways, when you never experienced my pain." Mikoto's eyes widened in realization. "Just because I lost someone doesn't mean my problems come before anyone else's, yours included. That was just me being petty and selfish." I closed my eyes, as I sat up straight. "I guess I just lament the fact that I couldn't spend more time with my family, left alone..."

"I was projecting my regrets, is what that was." I said. For a moment I closed my eyes, and then opened them to see Mikoto's own brown eyes widened in shock, and then closing in understanding.

"I'm sorry," we both said at the same time.

She opened her eyes, met mine, and we both laughed.

"You're wrong though." Mikoto said, smiling. "About what you said."

Here it is. She's about to rant how I'm such a douche. Better get my game-face ready because this about to hurt.

"You're not alone."

My face must have expressed my bewilderment. "You shouldn't try to lie about it, you know? I just realized you're not very good at that."

Mikoto shook her head, leaned in close, and pressed a finger to my cheek. For the second time today, despite the tears and the flush on her face, Mikoto really is beautiful.

She smiled her worries away, and somehow managed to pull a few from mine. "You're not alone. Not anymore."

Before I could answer someone else spoke first. "She's right."

At that moment I felt a familiar set of slender hands coil around my back, someone adding warmth to my body and hugging my fiercely. Mikoto did as well, her arms circling around my waist and pushing her head against my chest.

Othinus nuzzled my neck, and I thought I heard her purr. "I don't have plans of going anywhere. Do you? Of course not. And neither Mikoto or Index are going too. What are we if not united? Certainly not alone. None of us may know each other that well but it's fine. We've got four years to share the page of our lives to one another. So please, be more considerate of the people you're going to be stuck with for the next four years, and if possible..."

I felt my heart beat a little louder at what she said, what she alluded to.

She didn't have to say it. Most teams end up together for life. It's not just due to fear of parting ways, it's because of the practicality.

If I'd built a relationship and bonds with people over four years, getting to know them and fight with them, move so fluidly we might as well be one, would I want to part ways when the time comes?

No. Of course not.

Hell, teams that survived and thought smart settled down somewhere in Vale, living their years in happiness.

Those that survived, that is.

And I'll make sure mine do.

Index worms her way between us, and finds a spot to hug me as well. It felt warm, being surrounded by my friends.

"She's right, you know." Index whispered.

"Yeah." I laughed, and then let the tears flow.

"I guess I'm wrong."

I was crying, even though I didn't feel sad. For from it, in fact. It's been so long since I've felt this happy, and the warmth almost making it euphoric. Tears of joy. Is this why I'm crying? I couldn't stop. It's so embarrassing.

Yet, that hole in my heart that was haunted by the ghosts with the chilling trends of painful memories, was slowly being replaced by the warmth of the hands of the bright present that surrounds me, shaping a future that gets brighter and brighter.

I was a crying mess, even as I smiled alongside my partner, Othinus, who smiled too as she hugged my back. Mikoto, who sighed against my chest. And Index, who giggled as she pressed her cheeks against my lap. I pulled Mikoto and Othinus by their waists and returned the hug, Index sandwiched between us.

"I'm not alone after all."


	3. Chapter 3

Allegorical Archetype. 3

-0-

I was with Index at the library.

Coincidentally, there was a sign on the door that said "Don't Eat".

Apparently Index didn't get that note because she's too busy eating chocolate chip cookies.

"Here you go! Enjoy your meal, Touma!" She shared some with me. "I was angry at Mikoto earlier." Index said. "So I bought her some chocolate chip cookies!" She smiled, but then frowned a bit as she continued, "I couldn't find her though."

I cringed, and felt another headache incoming. I might not know where she's at now, but I'm pretty sure Mikoto's running straight for me, with Othinus in tow.

Our time at the rooftop was something else, but it came with a consequence.

Namely, we didn't know each other that well. Me and Mikoto, that is. That ended as good as it did because I managed to apologize. I doubt things would have ended as smoothly if Othinus didn't show up. Also, there's now an awkward air between us, as if that rooftop moment was our little embarrassing secret.

And to tell the truth, it is.

But back to the present.

"Hey Index. Don't you find it odd how most of our team lacks weapons? I've seen everyone else carry a sword or Gatling gun or something, but not us oh no." I said. My bones felt weak, my body tired. I took a deep breathe. Good thing I was seated on a chair. I don't feel like standing up at the moment.

Index looked like she pondered the question, and then said, "Don't YOU find it weird that Othinus is way too attached to you, despite knowing each other for barely a week?"

I shrugged. It bothered me somewhat that Othinus is clingy but I'm kind of clingy too. Besides, it's better than admitting I like it.

"Ahem." I shrugged, or tried to anyway. "As long as it doesn't hurt anyone I see no reason why not. What about you? Our team, I mean. Lacking weapons, remember?"

Index shook her head, wiping some crumbs off her face and having them fall to her lap, skin, stockings, floor. "We do have weapons. Our Semblances are our weapons. A weapon is, by definition, something meant to inflict bodily harm. What are our abilities if not made for that purpose? Just because our tools are connected to our souls doesn't make them less of a tool."

Index tilted her head, silver threads of hair brushing her white shoulder, and green eyes meeting mine as she said, "And you're wrong. One of us has a weapon."

I smiled. I would have raised my hands in defeat if I could, but for now a wry smile will have to do.

"Yeah." I said, remembering the green object Index sent flying towards Mikoto during the fight against the Grimm at the Emerald Forest. I still remembered the things they've drawn, and now wonders if more of those had meanings as well, especially ones pertaining to their souls.

A book, a tree, and, "A coin." I looked at the ceiling. "Huh. So many weird weapons. But hey I've heard some people use musical instruments so whatever."

Speaking of memories, I looked back at Index and the way she acted. She gave me a hug when I thought she'd slap me. She bought Mikoto cookies when Mikoto pissed her off.

I must have been staring long, because Index glares at me, pushing. Box of half empty cookies and says, "Don't even think of hugging me, Touma."

I shrug and smile. After our time in the roof I've been hugging my teammates constantly. Milking out my privilege of being emotionally cordial, and being just close in general to hug their bodies and pull them against my chest. Whenever I do it I get three sets of reactions. Othinus just smiles and blushes. Mikoto stutters and blushes. Index giggles and blushes. I think we all blush at that, and I'm glad I'm not the only one to feel my face heat up.

I mean, how could I not? I can pull them intimately without worry because of experience that's less than a week's worth. I couldn't believe we've only met a few days ago. And now I could pull their waist against mine and none of them would protest at all. I could feel their warm bodies as I hold them tight. Their waist against my arm, and their warmth against my own. Especially when I can just nuzzle their head, feel the strands of their hair against my skin, and find their scent soothing to my soul. No one complains, so I don't see any reason to stop. I hope I can get to know them more and have our souls even closer than before. Our time at the rooftop. It always leads back to that.

Still, the slap I didn't receive made me ask Index about her peculiarities. "Hey Index. How come you hugged me when I thought you were going to slap me? And just things like that in general."

Index smiles and pats my caste. "Okay, but only after you tell me why you're beat up again. Othinus should have given you healing potions by now. Never thought she'd actually run out."

Ah. Knew I should have taken this off. Still, I leaned my body close to hers, and Index giggled and smiled as she gave in and hugged me anyway.

"Okay." I said. "It all started in Professor Goodwitch's class..."

-0-

"All right then, now that you're all here, it is time for our class to begin. Let me explain to you how this class will operate for you for the next four years; I will pit you against whomever I see fit everyday in classic tournament style fights, and I shall score you based on your 'effort.' Now, I won't take points off for loosing, but I expect to see real attempts to win and smart play, otherwise I can easily show you to the door. Understood?"

After affirmatives and nods, Professor Glynda began picking off her victims in earnest, embarrassing them with fights against their betters.

It was moments like these that I was slowly realizing my team was the strongest of our batch. We were in Glynda's class right now, and it seems she likes curricular activities more than actual academic grades. Typical, for someone who wants to see her students live.

Or fail miserably.

The first match is between Index, changed to a white sundress and stockings, and some guy from team WRCK. Wreck. All the members were boys, and apparently strong one at that. I heard they were able to fight an oversized Ursa Major twice the size of its kin. Huh, giant Beowulf and now giant Ursa. I wonder if this isn't a sign of something horrible like a super giant Grimm coming upon us all. Nah, probably just my imagination.

Team WRCK's fighter was a blonde man with light skin, blue eyes, and a blue shirt, black long sleeves, brown jeans, red shoes, and an odd weapon.

It was a skateboard.

That can fly.

Shit, how advance are these things? Having swords as weapons is one thing, but a flying skateboard? You've got to be kidding me.

Corron, I think his name was. He flew circles above Index, almost but not quite reaching the ceiling and always managing to avoid it. He must have seen our fight or something, being careful around her. Index stunned Grimm and made their movements erratic, something I've always been curious of. Not to mention that flying green thing she sent Mikoto's way.

If I had a theory, I'd say Index isn't actually manipulating bodies, but something more that she's trying to hide.

Index mumbled a few words, and simultaneously affected me and her opponent. What was that? A mental block? Limit? A personality quirk to her semblance?

...A bluff?

And what is up with Corron? Why isn't he attacking her? Is her semblance that dangerous?

Well, I found out a moment later.

Corron went on the offensive, reacting to Index's whispers. It's what made him react? Now I'm curious. With a battle cry Corron's semblance activated, coating his body in blue flame-like aura that channeled to the tip of his hover board which formed into a sphere of bright blue energy. He's going to hit Index with that power, I thought.

Index said a few more words, and the ball scorched the floor a few meters beside her, missing Index entirely. The only thing I understood was the fact that Index was able to control her enemy's body despite them having aura. At first I thought she could only affect things that didn't have aura, like the creatures of Grimm. But if even this aura-user could fall to her power, then it wouldn't be different from the field of Beowulf that surrounded her and Mikoto on the field.

"Yeah! Go Index!" Mikoto cheered, sparks flying from her raised fist. She wore our uniforms, and it made her look stunning. She sat on my right, with Othinus on my left. The uniform fit her perfectly, and I tried to ignore memories of the roof to stip my heart from fluttering. When I glanced at Othinus, who sat straight and smiled amusedly at Index's victory, I felt her glowing form take my breathe away. Just looking at her, golden hair draped over her shoulders and back, green eye as expensive as emerald, and a body so smooth and slim as to be envied, I knew she's beautiful.

Othinus found me staring, and smiled with a blush. It was slight, but it was there.

For a moment I entertained grabbing their waists, both of them, but thought better of it.

Not here, anyway.

We could do it later at our room, where protests fall on deaf ears.

Corron lost control of his hover board and fell backwards towards the floor, the hover board landing a few meters beside him. He tried getting up but each time he did Index simply made him twitch and fall down again.

Corron struggled and tried getting up, but failed again and again. He swore and punched the floor, conceding the fight after two whole minutes.

Index wasn't even looking at him, just smiling and waving at us, her team. She ran up the stairs towards us, and then hugged us one at a time. Mikoto, then me, and then Othinus. Though having to lean forward instead of moving to the other side of the long chair was a bit of a bother, I didn't deny loving the feeling of her body pressed against mine as she held Othinus close.

Why couldn't it be a group hug instead?

"Good idea!" Index said, and then pulled us for a group hug. Mikoto glared at me. Whoops. Was I saying that out loud?

Still, Index is really sweet. Didn't think I'd go around hugging my teammates if I won.

Not in public, anyway.

I got closer to Othinus after that fight at Emerald Forest. With Mikoto during her breakdown at the roof.

But Index...

Again, that urge to protect her rose from my chest. My heart was besting erratically and my mind was going numb. I had to-

"Listen to me." Othinus said, our face inches apart. She was staring at me, green eye concentrated yet hiding a depth of worry, and locks of her golden hair brushing my face. Once I returned focus she pointed towards the spar platform and continued, "Mikoto's going next."

Gylnda must have already called Mikoto because she stood up and went down the stairs towards the platform.

She grinned, rubbing her chin as she looked at us from left to right, eyes circling for easy prey. For a moment her eyes landed on mine, and I felt the urge and anticipation to fight, but she merely moved along until her eyes landed on the rabbit Faunus.

"You!" Mikoto said, pointing towards the defenseless girl. You've got to be kidding me! She looked like she couldn't even fight! I was about to sense in protest when the person beside the bunny Faunus stood up, a tall man with dark hair and strong build, expression solemn yet the air around him, around us, surging with anticipation.

"Yatsuhashi Daichi, you have been chosen by Mikoto Misaka as her opponent for this spar. I reiterate, the screen on the board will show the percentage of your aura, and when it is near empty or when you are unable to fight you are considered defeated." Glynda pressed her glasses against her nose, riding crop held towards the floor. The sunlight reflected off her glasses, making them shine brightly. "Do you acquiesce to the challenge?"

"Yes." Yatsuhashi said, giving a firm nod. He turned towards Mikoto. "I accept your challenge."

Mikoto grinned, the air around her surging in static to match her anticipation.

"Awesome!" She said, punching her palm.

"Ready your armors then." Glynda said. "I doubt anyone leaves their weapons here, anyway."

Yatsuhashi moved out of the room, probably to get his armor and sword. Contrary to popular belief, not all of us have weapons and it makes me a little self conscious.

Glynda glanced at Mikoto. "Well, aren't you going to change?"

Mikoto shrugged. "Don't need it. My semblance is strong enough on its own. Plus my team doesn't use weapons so I'd feel like the odd one out the moment I did." Hse gri

Glynda shook her head. "Children and their arrogance. Very well then, let this place teach you the meaning of humility."

"Hey," I said, covering my arm and whispering towards Othinus. "Why do our teams have a name on it when every other team is color coded?"

"For convenience," She said, smiling at me and then returning her focus to Mikoto. "And my word she is a total liar." Othinus grinned. Wow, she looks pretty hot when she grins.

"Don't forget, we're not the only ones with that fault. Team WRCK is also lacking in colors." Othinus said, legs crossed. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't looking at them. At her, in particular. I just find her so attractive. Her uniform hugged her body, showed her slim form, and she's just beautiful all around.

She smiled at me, this time full of fondness. I blush but think past that. I'm curious as to why Othinus is latching so hard towards me, but compare it to my situation of not pushing her away and I get some interesting facts. I'm a very sad man sight the way I lost my parents, and didn't Othinus say she was from a village? Or did I make that up? Well I think she's from one, anyway. Either that or she's from a wealthy family. I think she lost someone too, and she's just projecting her someone towards me. That, or-

"It's simple as it looks." Othinus said, still smiling fondly even as she sees through me. I felt shocked. I'm that obvious? She patted the space between us, and I moved closer. I sighed, feeling content as she leaned on my shoulder.

Whatever this unhealthy thing is, I'm not complaining. No one's getting hurt so its fine.

Index giggles, hands over the table as she leans forward in anticipation of the fight. I must say, watching her moving her hips, I like the view.

I hated the next one though.

Because Yatsuhahsi rushed forward, green armor and giant sword ready to cleave Mikoto in two. A flash of memory of the giant Beowulf appears on my mind and I was ready to jump before Othinus grabs hold of my hand.

Mikoto blocked it with an iron sword, and formed an electrical sphere that surrounded her and collected iron dust in the air, which moved to her will to hurt Yatsuhashi. Sensing the danger he leapt immediately, landing a good fifteen meters away from Mikoto, sword drawn towards her.

"What the hell was that!?" I growled, feeling irritation towards Yatsuhashi. "He didn't even tell Glynda-"

"Professor," Index said, glancing at me.

"Professor Glynda to start the fight!" I clenched my fists. I REALLY HATE surprise attacks.

"Stop being foolish." Othinus said, voice raised as she continued watching the spar. I couldn't, though. Not with a cheap shot like that

She gripped my hand and turned her head to look at me. I met her eye and felt a chill run down my spine.

Right now, the person looking at me wasn't just the clingy girl who latched onto someone she barely knew for less than a week. No, this is the Huntress who tore Grimm to pieces without getting hurt.

This is Othinus, the person who saved my life.

I felt my throat dry and gulped to remove the feeling. Tried, didn't work.

"In a real fight," Othinus said, green eye narrowed. "You don't warn your enemies."

She then looked forward and bumped her shoulder with mine. I sagged a bit, in relief of what, I didn't know.

I looked back at the stage, and found to my disappointment a lacking of violence.

The two were still at a standoff. The electrical sphere surrounding Mikoto discharged power every now and then. Yatsuhashi stood still, eyes closed and sword raised.

"Yeah! Othinus has a point!" Index said, leaning over the table and wiggling her butt energetically. Um, does she know what she's doing to me? Probably not, since it's not all about me. But yeah, I really appreciate the view. She was leaning towards the edge of the long table counter or whatever it's called, that she was slight pulling the edge of her dress, and made parts of her skin her stockings didn't cover visible to the naked eye. Mine, mostly.

I knew she'd be just as sexy as Mikoto and Othinus, and that's because I've already seen her wearing a white shirt and nothing else.

"That girl is impressive," Someone else said. A dark haired girl in uniform, beret, and shades.

"No shades during my class hours, so kindly remove them." Glynda said.

"Stupid rules and regulations." The girl said, removing her shades.

Coco, I remembered her when she introduced herself to Othinus. Coco grins, and for some reason it made me uncomfortable.

She blinked and then asked, "How have you been doing?"

"Uh..."

"I'm doing fine." Othinus said, smiling wryly. Oh, Coco's talking to her! Not me! Whoa. Awkward moment averted there.

Othinus grabbed my arm. Awkward moment returning in full force! Now with a blush-heated face! "I've got a wonderful partner." Othinus purred, her lips so close to my ear I thought she'd bite it. "He keeps me," Othinus said, breathing softly at the back of my ear, "At the tip of my legs."

And then she pulled back and used my shoulder as a pillow, her face delighted and mine blushed.

"Whoa." Coco said.

I know I know we're going too fast I can see the signs thank you very much.

The next thought stopped the moment the fighters moved.

Yatsuhashi charged once more, ramming his sword against Mikoto's electrical barrier. Seriously, how is she doing that? I didn't know electricity could block metal. That makes no freaking sense. It's an application of her semblance, has to be.

Sparks formed from where his sword met her shield, and Mikoto was able to block his entire sword with an electrical barrier until Yatsuhashi's eyes started glowing green. It follows his entire body, coating Yatsuhashi in dark green aura, in contract to the lighter one I saw Index make at the time during Emerald Forest.

Yatsuhashi screamed, taking a stomp and destroying the floor, his strength increasing as the wind moved with the surge of his power. The wind was so strong it managed to send Coco's beret flying. The strength of his aura combined with his sword pushed Mikoto's barrier five inches into the floor, turning the parts that made contact with her electrical field into cinders.

Smoke rose to the ceiling and outside the window from the after effect of Mikoto's electrical barrier. Papers were messily thrown on the floor from Yatsuhashi's wind. The classroom was a mess.

And at the center of it all the two combatants continued to fight.

Mikoto too, had her eyes glowing a spark of dark blue, bolts of energy from her entire skin shooting towards her barrier. She was glowing so bright I had to cover my eyes and glance at my surroundings. Index looked transfixed, taking in all Mikoto's showing her like it's some sort of meal. Othinus was encased in golden aura, a cool contrast to the rising heat of the fight, and Coco wore her shades back on, making Glynda glare at her.

Why was it so bright?

"Impressive." Coco said. "For all the power Yatsuhahsi brought to the table, he's failed to make Mikoto move."

What? I looked at the floor. He's definitely made her move. No wait. Has Mikoto been standing in the same place all this time?

"I'm surprised your teammate is still standing." Othinus said, flicking a lock of her hair. "Mikoto's been using iron dust and electrical discharges on Yatsuhashi, and yet he seems unharmed."

Yatsuhashi jumped ten meters back, looking as fine as the moment he entered the fight.

Another standoff? No. I watched on. Yatsuhashi sighed, then raised his sword until it was pointing towards the ceiling.

"Mikoto's power indeed." Coco said, hands on her waist. "So Yatsuhashi won't hold back any longer. Velvet's the only one who's actually seen his full power. Will Coco be another?" She smiled, glancing at me with her shades slightly lowered so our eyes could meet.

"Um, not to sound stupid or anything but wouldn't we all see his power, then?" I said, scratching the back of my head. I looked at my hand, and then raised two fingers. "In fact, the moment he used his powers in Emerald Forest that meant the entire school saw his performance, as well as the rest of us. Beacon be crazy loe that." I grinned, looking back at Coco.

She glared at me and then began muttering, "Stupid know it all bookworm."

Wow. She'd at least try keeping it to herself. She's not even trying to hide it.

Yatsuhashi was charging with power, I could feel it far from the platform. Mikoto could do, probably, given she's fighting Yatsuhashi one on one.

Mikoto laughed, pulling a coin from her pocket. That immediately cushgt my interest. I remember the green object flying towards her in Emerald Forest. And then the drawing on my caste.

A coin.

"I'd feel like the odd one out the moment I did." I remembered her saying a little while back, before the fight started.

Yatsuhashi screamed, the air vibrating with his aura. Green aura flashed through his eyes, coated his body, and then concentrated on his sword, making it glow with green light. He held the handle with both hands and swung it down, smashing the floor.

And in the process created a wave of energy that rose towards Mikoto, seemingly intent on drowning her with power.

Mikoto grinned and flipped the coin, turning it into an orange beam of light that speared towards the green wave, meeting it head on. The two powers collided in a push for dominance. The cacophony of powers was so strong it pushed the air outwards, towards us. More papers went flying, alongside piles of broken concrete, and the collision so strong it exploded in a concentration of power that burst into green and orange light and smoke.

Eventually the dust settled, and I saw both combatants still standing. Mikoto was smirking, hands on her waist and looking as ready as ever. Yatsuhashi looked solemn, eyes closed, hands on the handle of his sword, which was pierced further on the broken floor.

A beep indicated otherwise.

I looked at their aura bars, and my eyes widened in shock as I found out Mikoto was still at a green bar of ninety three percent while Yatsuhashi was already at a blinking red of fifteen.

That ridiculous gap in power. It's too much. I tried shutting my jaw before someone notices me gaping in shock.

And I remembered that time in the roof. All it took was a flick at her forehead to stop her power. I looked at my right finger in awe.

"It's not what it seems." I heard Othinus say, though I didn't really pay attention to it. Just background noise.

"Aw." Coco complained, like she lost the fight. I wonder why. Index cheered.

The fight was over, and Mikoto won.

A green blur dashed at the edge of my eyes, and a collective gasp resounded in the air as someone moved. I looked at Index, hands over her mouth, to Othinus, who went perfectly still, and then to Coco, who removed her shades.

And then to the stage.

Yatsuhashi had already bridged the distance against Mikoto, the tip of his sword serving as the bridge to her neck, gently pressing her skin. Mikoto too, looked surprised, but reacted in tandem with her battle instincts and had a coin between her pointer finger and thumb, hand pointed at his chest.

If this were a real fight, Yatsuhashi would have slit her throat open. If this were a real fight. Mikoto would have blown a hole through his chest. If this were a real fight, which it isn't, this would have been more violent from the start.

Mutually assured destruction.

When you can't win, but can't afford letting your opponent obtain victory. A last stand, in a way. One only the desperate or crazy are able to pull off. If it was a real fight, then you might as well give your life to take theirs.

In a real fight, you don't warn your enemies. I was pondering that more and more.

"Impressive." Glynda said, and clapped her hands. The audience as a whole clapped for the two combatants, even me. It really was impressive. Yatsuhashi pulled his sword from Mikoto's neck and gave a nod of acknowledgement as he sunk his sword at the sheathe on his back. Mikoto nodded in return, placing her coin at the pocket of her blue coat.

Yatsuhashi went back to change his clothes, while Mikoto walked up the stirs towards us.

"Good job there girl." Coco said, giving her a thumbs up. "Yatsuhashi's been looking for a good fight nowadays so, eh."

"You two know each other?" Mikoto asked, scratching her chin. Debris and broken pieces of tiles flew back to the floor like a video on rewind, returning to their pieces and fitting like a puzzle before the cracks disappeared like they never existed in the first place. Professor Glynda held her magic wand and was fixing all the damages, free of charge.

Time manipulation? That's a crazy powerful semblance.

"Good job!" Index said, standing straight and moving towards Mikoto. They shared a smile and a clap. "That was so awesome!"

"Are you crazy?" Mikoto asked, Coco all but forgotten as she animatedly began talking with Index. "Your fight, now that was crazy. You didn't even have to lift a finger!"

Our eyes briefly met, and I gave her a thumbs up before breaking eye contact. She blushed and looked away as well. Othinus had her hands holding her cheeks, her elbows on the table. I wonder when her turn will be.

"Final match for the day," Glynda called. "Are there any volunteers? No? Well then, wait, you there girl."

Ha! I wonder who's willing to fight and be a show off. I glanced at Othinus and was about to share a joke when I noticed her raising her hand. Uh...

"Me. I'd like to fight Touma Kamijou," She said, smiling.

Um...

When we were at the Emerald Forest, she cut Grimm down the same way a chef cuts carrots on a chopping board.

To pieces.

Hell, she's even better at it.

The overall effects of our powers might be similar, in that Grimm die immediately when making contact with our souls, but the magnitude of differences between us might as well be as big as the gap between the earth and the sky.

In other words, I'm screwed.

"Ma'am!" I said, raising my hand. "I hereby forfeit the match!"

"Out the door!" Professor Glynda Strictlady said, glaring at me.

"On second thought I'd be happy to fight!" I said hurriedly, retracting my words. Can't fight teachers, or they'll screw with your grades.

"Oh hey. Me and Index are going to hit the showers. I'm beat!" Mikoto said, waving at us alongside Index as they walked out the door. After a fight its up to you to stay for class, but given grades are earned through your performance it's not really necessary.

Especially when it's a one sided stomp,

At least Othinus seems happy about it, smiling at me. I smiled wryly and got up, going for a change of clothes.

"Good luck," Coco said, patting my back when I was about to walk out the door. "You'll be needing it."

"Don't need your help." I grumbled, stomping down the hallway.

-0-

I returned with a new set of clothes! Or old. Which is it... I wore a blue hoodie over a white shirt, black pants and rubber shoes.

Facing me on the other side of the arena, because it sure feels like one, is Othinus. She too, changed her clothes. And as always, wore the bear minimum for fitting, and all the maximum for teasing. She wore a black dress with red roses wrapped with red vines all over her body, the dress clinging to her form, skirt a little too short and showing off her legs, and her golden hair cascading down her shoulders.

She was wearing black heels as well. How is she going to fight in those?

Othinus leaned forward, hands behind her back, with a smile on her face. Her green eye danced delighted, with the eyepatch on her right covered by locks of her golden hair.

"Like what you see?" She asked.

Sighing, I crossed the distance between us until I could reach her face with my arms. I removed the bangs covering her hair and smiled as I saw her flustered face, eyepatch and all.

"Now I do." I said, grinning even as I felt my own face heat up.

Othinus smiled too.

"Ahem." Glynda coughed, one hand clenched to her mouth.

Right. We were in front of a crowd. I returned to my spot and faced Othinus with the resolve to beat her in this fight. Can't always rely on that odd flirtatious clingy attitude of hers to save me anyhow. Remember, before this week I was all alone, and if worst comes to worst it'll always be that way.

Glynda took a seat alongside the crowd of spectators and fellow students, and then said, "Begin!"

I charged immediately,

I need to end the fight quickly. Fist clenched, I prepared to make contact with Othinus and stop her from throwing a lot of fire power at me. She's a creative person so I need to prevent her from thinking.

Golden disks flew at me, and a flash of memory of the torn Beowulfs made me jump to my side, evading the disks and watching them shatter and evaporate the moment they hit the floor.

Why didn't they break the floor? Easy mode? Is Othinus holding back then?

I stopped for a moment, and so did she, just content on staring at me. I thought back to the day we met, and how she seemed more aware of my power than I was. I couldn't accept that kind of feeling, being useless and having someone save me all the time.

I need to prove my worth.

Fist clenched, I tried again.

Once more charging towards her, I ducked under a disk and shattered another with my right fist. I smiled the moment I heard the accompanying sound of glass breaking. My semblance makes sound effects, pretty cool.

More shattered as I neared the distance between us, golden disks breaking to pieces the moment they made contact with my right hand. Whatever she must have done that day was a fluke, then. Yeah, that's probably it.

The moment the bridge was closed I tried grabbing her with my right hand. Othinus leaned to my right, nimbly dodging my catch with her face as calm as ever. She wasn't feeling pumped, or winded, or even boastful. Just... Staring at me like I'm something she's worried she'd break.

I hated at that look. I tried swiping at her with a kick, but Othinus jumped and kicked my knee with her heels, in such a way as to leave me unharmed and only using my body as a platform to make distance between us and jumping backward, her hair moving with her body, dress lightly teasing her legs.

The world freezes for a moment, and I capture the scenery of Othinus suspended in midair, looking at me. Not once in the entire fight did she manage to hurt me. Judging by her sheer power it's not possible unless she's really holding back. Even then, she could moderate her power and simply knock me unconscious. Why? Why wasn't she fighting back? I tried working my brain to obtain the answer.

After a few more tries I finally stopped, and placed five meters between us.

"Why'd you stop?" Othinus asked, tilting her head, her form as immaculate as ever. Hands on her slim waist, she grins and then said, "Did I work you up so much you can't even move your legs?"

I sighed. Even though she's joking, I don't feel it when she doesn't have the spirit to fight. If she's not fighting back then this is all pointless, and oddly enough a part of me is disappointed at the outcome of this spar.

I shook my head, briefly closing my eyes, and then nodding in resolve. I raised my hand and said, "I concede the-"

"Wait!" Othinus screamed, looking like she's about to grab me. She stopped, realizing her position, and stood straight and sighed. "Fine, I'll take it seriously. Just checking you for nonexistent injuries, that's all it is. Memories of you being injured keep flashing in my mind for some reason." She grumbled, looking at the floor.

Wow. How could you say that in front of a crowd?

But, if I were to look at it from that point of view. A scream, running off and fending a Grimm that was about to tear her to pieces, and being so worried she'd get hurt.

Yeah, that is kind of scary.

Othinus smiled and clicked her fingers, and sound returned to my ears. People cheering, talking, and some even sleeping and snoring. I realized none of that existed a moment ago, and thought it was simply due to my introspection. But...

Nah, it's too crazy.

The crowd cheered as Othinus took a step and removed the distance between us in a single moment, palm thrusted forward aiming for my chest. I leaned backwards and fell on my back to the floor, following it up with a kick to her legs.

She dodged the kick but followed me in falling, her smaller body colliding either my own. Instinctively I braced myself and caught her body, holding her back and pulling her to a hug. Yeah, I guess if I saw things from her eye I'd be holding back as well.

Glynda sighed, making us look up at her. Glynda simply shook her head and said, "This match is over. Losing the resolve to fight means having the inability to continue. Freshmen you may be, but I do not expect a repeat of this event am I understood?"

"Yes ma'am." We both said, looked at each other, faces inches apart, and smiled. I helped her up, and held Othinus' waist with my left hand, leaving the classroom. People were leaving too, seeing as it's the end of class.

"Prelims at the end of the month." Glynda said, and as one the entire class of students groaned.

"Hey girl." A guy said, and I immediately disliked the voice coming from behind us. "Why don't you ditch that loser here-"

Othinus disliked them more, because with a single clap of her hand she flashed the room in golden light, making me blink. I turned back and saw three people unconscious, and still managing to groan in pain.

Looking at them, I realized they were so fragile. I managed to take several of Othinus' hits and they couldn't take one. Just like the Beowulfs at the forest, none of them stood a chance.

"Othinus?" I said in worry as I pulled her attention from the unconscious students the others were taking pictures of. "Why'd you do that with the teacher still in the room? You might get suspended!"

Othinus shook her head. "This is a combat school. If we can't even survive each other, what chance might we have against the Grimm?"

"You're right..." I gasp, watching Glynda ignore the fight and walk out with a stack of books in her hand. Shaking my head, I continued, "Still, we can't just leave them unconscious."

"It's fine." Othinus said. "I only set my power to stun, and maybe fry their brains." She whispered.

"What!?"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" Othinus said, smiling and raising her hands in defense.

I sighed and grabbed her hand with my left, to make sure I dorm block her semblance if someone else tries to attack, or just harass. "You should trust my abilities too, you know?"

"Yeah." Othinus said, rubbing my thumb with hers. "I just think it goes both ways."

Still, I couldn't hide the feeling of relief when Othinus blasted them apart with disregard for their health. Maybe just holding back because of me. It might be disgusting but I kind of want Othinus for myself, since it's rare to have someone cling to you despite having it all. Especially someone as beautiful and caring as her.

"But I don't like it when other people get hurt..." I mutter, and then shook my head. What am I saying?

"What are you saying?" Othinus said with a trace of irritation. "If I didn't start now they might not leave me until I agree to date one of those jerks. Surely you wouldn't want that now would you?"

"Of course I don't want that." I said, feeling a bit angry as well. "Forcing someone to do things they don't want... That's horrible."

I sighed, but Othinus bumped her shoulder with mine and pulled me out of the classroom. We walked down the hallway towards the door to the entrance of Beacon Academy, enjoying the scenery.

The spacious school was made beautifully, even though the architecture resembles a fortress more than a mansion when looking at the right angle. Trees lived a healthy green, leaves flying about, and birds chirping. It was the time of spring.

Othinus parts our hands, smiling at me and then saying, "I'll go look for our teammates. Maybe help remove some of that grouch on your face." With one last glance, she turned back inside the school to look for Mikoto and Index.

I smiled and took a step towards the ground, blocking the sunlight with my hand. How long was I in there? I wonder if Ozpin realized the effect he's done on me, making me experience such wonderful feelings in the span of a few days.

I took a corner and decided to explore the rest of the campus, starting with the forest, which proved to be a bad idea.

Because I looked around me and suddenly realized I wasn't hearing any sound. No student chatting or birds chirping or leaves rustling.

One does though, crunching the moment it was stepped on.

I turned around and met a fist aimed straight at my face.

-0-

And that, kids, is how I met my captors.

I found my consciousness returning, and learning in the process that my body hurts. I was in a classroom, chairs moved to the side and me tied up at the center. A group of guys laughed at me, and one kicked my head. It hurts.

"Did you really think you could humiliate team WRCK and get away with it?" A guy said, brown hair and shades covering blue eyes, stepping forward. Probably the leader, then.

My eyes widened in recognition. These guys were the ones Othinus knocked unconscious. And the teammates of the opponent Index beat.

"It was a very bad idea to try and pick on the blonde bimbo." Glasses said, one hand on his chin as he shook his head. "After our genius here lost against that girl, the rest of us made the stupid mistake of following him in getting our asses kicked."

Glasses began laughing manically, making eye contact and confirming a shade of crazy behind those lens. "Isn't it odd how your semblance can kill a lot of Grimm when you can't even protect yourself from us!?"

He kicked my stomach, taking the breathe out of me. I gasped in pain and grit my teeth. My head feels a bit dizzy too, and moving my body hurts right now.

My scroll chose that moment to beep, and one man, blonde with a bonnet, stepped forward to take it from my pocket.

"Give... It... Back..." I said.

He kicked my stomach. "Useless piece of shit!" He screamed.

Glasses looked at my scroll, and then grinned with what he saw. He showed me the caller, and then answered the call before placing the scroll beside my ear.

"Touma? Where are you?" Index asked.

-0-

The clock ticking inside the classroom was the only thing I could hear. That and my ragged breathing, accompanied by the haggard coughing of something I'm sure isn't saliva. My throat felt dry. I licked my lips before it cracked. How long were we in here? I could really use some water right now. My fingers twitched behind my back, one of them scraped and the other bent wrong. A collection of pain is too much.

I really need some help.

But these punks would be proven right, that I'm useless without my teammates and I got lucky sorted into that team by mistake.

I grit my teeth. No, hell no! I'm not giving in to their demands! Not now or ever.

"Touma's fine." I said, "Just spending some time getting to know my classmates." Help.

"You don't sound fine." Index said, sounding worried. "Not when you called yourself in the third person."

Right. Blood trickled down the bridge of my nose, mixing with my sweat and the air of anxiety. Ask for help.

"I've had too much to drink." I said. "Celebrating... Getting into Beacon is all."

Index laughed. "I didn't know you were a drinker! Well, as long as you don't get here drunk, alright?"

I sighed, feeling my chest aching, ribs cracked, probably fractured. The bones on my wrist don't feel fine either. But it's fine. Othinus can heal all my wounds afterwards. I don't lose anything, not really. Especially my health.

So it's fine.

HELP!

I knew this was it. The last moment I could ask for help. But if I do then that meant these punks were right, that I was useless, lucky, and probably don't deserve to be on the same group with my teammates. I knew it was a petty thing to think bout, but I still had one thing I couldn't let go of, at least not yet.

My pride.

And if I call for help now, instead of facing these problems myself, then I don't think I could bear the shame of being carried to my room by my teammates with all the other people staring and pointing at me and calling me pathetic behind my back, staining my team's name.

I ignored the tears running down my face. "I'm fine, really. Tell the girls I'm fine. Enjoy your time too."

"I will!" Index said, and then hang up.

How was I going to get out of this one? As if to remind me I'm not alone light flashed through the openings of the door.

"Hello? Anybody there?" A girly voice asked, probably holding a flashlight.

Team WRCK leaned against the wall, one glaring at me. The blonde one with a flying skateboard. The one Index beat up. What? He's angry she's not here? No one but me to take your stupid little revenge plan on?

Heh. I grin, even as I taste blood. I felt like I've won something.

"Hello?"

Another chance for help raised my hopes up.

I crushed it mercilessly. Can't give in. Not now, not ever. The blonde punk thought of kicking me, taking a step towards me, when glasses pulled his shoulder. Glasses out one finger on his lips, a sign to keep quiet. He jerked his head towards bonnet. Bonnet nodded and his semblance activated, his eyes glowing blue.

Skateboard sighed, bumping his head against the wall.

"It's the Faunus! The bunny Faunus! The one with the box!" Bonnet said, laughing. Soon the entire team joined in. Glasses drew a line to his neck. Bonnet grinned and opened the door, probably to chase and beat the helpless Faunus.

It's Velvet. I realized. If she gets caught she's going to get beat up too. And unlike me no one's going to care because of the racial discrimination accompanying her misfortunate life, one more unlucky than mine. If she gets caught she'll lose more than I ever could.

No! Fuck no! I may have my pride but it isn't worth having an innocent girl get hurt in something I've done and could have avoided. Finding strength deep within my soul I felt my lungs burn as I took in deep breathes of air and then screamed.

"RUN! Get the fuck out of here!"

The door opened, and I found Velvet peering through and seeing my form. Bonnet grinned at her. Velvet's eyes widened and she leapt away, bonnet closing the door as he ran after her.

I sighed in relief. Even if he tries catching her I doubt bonnet would actually catch up to a leap that high.

"I had to admit it takes guts of steel to do what you did." Glasses said, moving towards me with the two punks by his side. He looked ready to stomp my face in. He pushed his glasses against the bridge of his nose, which reflected green light, and made him look more sinister than ever.

Wait? Green light?

Skateboard pulled out his skateboard, and looked ready to use it as a hammer against my face.

The wall burst, rubble flying towards them yet missing me completely. A scream accompanied the burst, alongside a very large sword. The three punks jumped to the other side of the room, skateboard using his skateboard to destroy incoming rubble by smacking them apart.

"You." Yatsuhashi said, pointing his sword towards the brown haired leader of WRCK. "I'll kill you."

It wasn't a threat.

Yatsuhashi glanced at me, and then returned to glaring at glasses; who had his hands in his pocket. Yatsuhashi's green aura blazed with rage, power concentrating on his sword.

It was a promise.

"Hayah!"

The door broke, bonnet flying through alongside pieces of the wooden door as Velvet kicked him flying towards the wall beside his teammates. Velvet smirked as she stood next to Yatsuhashi, aura radiating from her hands in blue and white-dotted vortex of energy.

"Where's your camera?" Yatsuhashi hissed.

"Don't need it." Velvet said, looking sure she'd win as long as he had her back. This bond, their bond was probably as odd and strong as mine and Othinus' was. The odd bond formed through fights that boils with anger when you see your teammate helpless and team-upped.

I knew it made me angry, charging against an Ursa when my back was bad and bleeding.

Bonnet groaned, rubbing his head as he got up. Four to two.

Yatsuhashi smacked his sword against the ground, and then looked at every member of WRCK. "Have you no shame? No honor!? How could you attack someone just because you lost? You should have taken it with pride! To have lost and yet managed the will to move on!"

That...

Smacking his chest, anger hissed through his voice as Yatsuhashi began pointing at each and everyone of them. "I'll take you on! I'll take you all on!"

That man is losing his cool and composure.

"You're outnumbered." Glasses pointed out.

Yatsuhashi pulled his sword and charged. "Who gives a fuck!?"

Beside him Velvet's hands surged in power as she fought alongside her partner.

I'm about to witness a repeat of what I saw on stage, against someone stronger than this entire team, with his partner by his side.

Mutually assured destruction.

Someone pulls my cheeks away from the fight, making me a wee bit irritated. "Hey, stay cool." Coco said, cutting the ropes tying my hands with a knife. She ducked just as a blue blast of energy passed her hair, missing her by mere inches.

"Fox! Take him down!' Behind her a brown skinned man with orange hair, white eyes, and armored swords charged into the fray.

"Come on," Coco said, "Let's help you out of here."

"Don't need your help..." I groaned on reflex, probably just to irritate her.

"This was Yatsuhashi's plan!" Coco said, glaring at me. "There's nothin wrong with asking for help!" She screamed at my face. "If you won't ask for help then we won't ask for gratitude when we give it!"

Standing in front of me, she pulled her handbag and turned it into a machine gun, opening fire against the leader of WRCK. He held a blue sword made of aura, and charged at her, blocking all her bullets with his sword.

Once he closed the distance he placed the tip of his sword against the muzzle of her gun, pushing it upwards until it faced the ceiling.

"What now, genius?" Glasses asked, grinning.

"You think I can't fight in melee!?" Coco screamed, releasing her handgun, one hand pulling a small round object from her pocket and then punching glasses' chest. "Don't fucking underestimate me!" She screamed, just as her hand was engulfed in light which blasted them both on opposite sides of the wall.

The pain was finally catching up to me, and I couldn't bear it anymore.

I turned my head to the fight and the last thing I saw was Yatsuhashi smacking sis sword against skateboards skateboard.

And then I closed my eyes.

-0-

"And that's how I ended up here." I said, smiling wryly at Index.

She stood up and opened her arms, pulling me for a hug.

After a minute of sharing her warmth, and apologies she doesn't need to give, she immediately pulled apart and said, "Mind telling me where team WRCK's at? I'm about to wreck their world."

"Haha..." I cringed, realizing I just got wrecked.

Mikoto and Othinus rush through the doors of the library, running even at this late hour. They looked at me worriedly and then both decided to calm themselves by hugging me as well. I don't mind. I really like the attention.

After a while they both pulled from their hugs. Othinus looked at me patiently, just expecting me to give her the location of her soon to be victims round two.

"Those conniving assholes!" Mikoto screamed, her body shaking in electricity. "I suggest we have a team meeting right now and talk about the ass-kicking we're about to dish!"

"If this is a team meeting," I said, feeling anxious yet showing a calm exterior, "then the leader of team TOMI says no."

All three girls looked at me weirdly. Othinus held my shoulders, Index my caste, and Mikoto glaring at me. She leaned forward and forced a smile. "I'm sorry? I must have misheard you. Can you repeat that?"

I shook my head. "Please, I'm begging you from the depth of my heart. If you really care about my opinions then please don't go after the enemy. At least, not like this."

Mikoto stood straight, tilted her head, and through her eyes visible between the spaces of her bangs I could see the same crazy eyes I saw at the roof. This was the same girl who refused to abandon her partner, ready to fight a battle to the death against a giant monster she could only hope to defeat. The same one who at the end of the spar went full offense and planned to take her enemy down with her instead of simply pulling her barriers up.

Preferring mutual destruction.

The same as Yatsuhashi, when he preferred going for the attack in a hopeless match. The same as Coco, who used a dust grenade to send herself and her emey flying, snapping at his insults and losing her touch.

The same as those assholes who thought picking on a strong team's weakest member wouldn't make them a giant target one or all of my teammates would probably kill in a fit of rage.

"This school's crazy." I said, shaking my head and briefly closing my eyes. "And I'm crazy for taking lessons in it. So what do you girls think about my idea?"

"The idea can go screw itself." Othinus said, losing her smile and turning it into a neutral expression. But I can feel her fingers twitch on my shoulders erratically, and I think I'm the only one aware of how pissed she really is.

"But my feelings-"

"Can go screw itself too." Index adds, feeling stressed she took out a plastic bag of cookies and began stress eating as she sat beside me, waiting for the answer she wants to hear.

"But-"

"Yeah, fuck that." Mikoto said, clenching her fists, sparking them with electricity, looking ready for a fight, and then grinding her teeth once she realized the state I'm in.

"In fact," She said, "You can shove it! Don't you know what you're doing to us, Touma!? Telling your teammates not to to after the pricks who did this to you!?"

"You tell me I'm crazy, Touma," She said, looking at me in the eye, "When the only one crazy around here is you."

"Defending your enemy, definitely crazy." Index said.

"In front of people that would get angry to see you beaten." Othinus adds, "Madman in the making."

"And then telling them they can't get their petty revenge," Mikoto said, stomping the floor with electricity so strong the floor got charred. "Hallmarks for insanity, people!"

I slammed my head against the table, and begged them to stop.

I didn't know what I looked like right then, but the least I wanted to do was drag my entire team down with me.

"Please." I said.

After a minute of silence Mikoto finally relented. "Fine, but only under the condition that you're not left alone again."

"I don't think so?"

Mikoto's eyes sparked with electricity,

"Okay! Okay!"

-0-

We spent the rest of the night in the library, in a corner between bookshelves stacked with books, far away from the door. The lights were out, leaving all the illumination to come from Othinus. She provided us with a blanket to sleep on, and another to cover us all. Othinus and Mikoto slept, leaning on each other, while Index leaned on the bookshelves beside me on the other side, facing the two girls.

I checked my scroll, and laughed at the message Coco sent. Said her team was at the infirmary, Fox complaining about everything, Yatsuhashi angry at Velvet for not brining her camera, and Velvet warming his heart anyway and making Yatsuhashi relent and give in. It even left a little smiley at the end.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Who's that?" Index asked, worming her way inside my arm. I looked at her wryly, and Index simply smiled and said, "It's too cold. And I wouldn't want to wake up either of the stressed out girls facing us."

"It's Coco," I said, feeling a little numb from the caste covering my arm.

"Ah. She lost someone when she was younger." Index said, like she was reciting words from a book. "Tried offering help and was then rejected. Never fully recovered. Poor girl." Index said, shaking her head.

"How'd you get all this information?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

Index stuck her tongue out. "I read their profile, silly! Had to when my semblance isn't as flashy as everyone else's. Had to take every advantage I could get before we were launched off the cliff. Of course, it all proved pointless when everyone around me thinks with their fists."

She elbows mine and I cringed in pain.

I laughed. The four of us were in a corner in the library, with two already asleep, and Othinus glowing brightly for all of us, coating us in her light. The scene was actually comfortable. Othinus and Mikoto looked at peace, snuggling together. I decided to take a picture.

"Hey, you up for a story?" Index asked, and then blushed when I glanced at her. "If you want to, I mean."

I nodded and said, "Sure, why not."

Index smiled and continued, "Okay then! This, is the story of the Dust Hunter, in the time of humanity's extinction..."

I pulled Index to my chest and closed my eyes.


End file.
